La casa abandonada
by 007camarena
Summary: En un dia cualquiera Pip,luego de que los chicos decidieran  que el seria a quien culparian por una broma hacia la directora,se desmaya frente a una casa "abandonada" y cuando despierta se topa con tres chicas de las cuales una sera el amor de su vida.
1. Chapter 1

Era un día muy aburrido en South Park, la gente caminaba por las calles, nada del otro mundo sucedía en ese pueblo. Ese día toda la escuela de South Park había salido mas temprano pues los maestros habían decidido hacer una junta importante. En el camino un grupito estaba haciendo planes. En ese grupito estaban Stan, Kyle, Kenny, Cartman, Token, Clyde, Tweek, Craig, Butters y Pip. Todos ellos estaban planeando algo así como una broma a la directora:

-Bien ya saben que hacer- Comenzó a decir- Cartman-Butters tu consigue los globos-

-Si señor- le respondió el rubio de manera inocente.

-Bien Token y Clyde ustedes se encargan de distraer a la directora-

-De acuerdo- le respondió Token.

-Como sea- le dijo Clyde de manera indiferente.

-Stan, Kyle y Kenny en lo que ellos distraen a la directora ustedes tratan de tomar las llaves de su auto.

-Amm esta bien- le dijo Stan

-Claro- le dijo Kyle

-Si- le dijo Kenny

-Finalmente Tweek y Craig me ayudaran con la catapulta-

-Pero luego de esto nos castigaran- le dijo Tweek como siempre alterado y muy nervioso- No quiero que me suspendan-

-Tranquilízate- le dijo Craig

-Oigan ¿Qué hay de mí?- les dijo Pip.

-Ah si cuando nosotros huyamos te daremos un globo y como a ti te echaran la culpa diremos que no tuvimos nada que ver-

-¿Qué? ¿Pero por que?- le dijo enojado

-Porque yo lo digo tonto francés-

-Por última vez que no soy francés- le dijo subiendo la voz.

-Y no nos importa tu solo toma el globo y quédate ahí hasta que huyamos-

-Pero…-

Ni alcanzo a decir nada el pobre porque el resto del grupito se había ido y se encontraba ahí solo. Mejor se dispuso a caminar a su casa. A unos cuantos metros se encontraba una casa que a decir verdad estaba abandonada desde años atrás. Era terrorífica

para los del pueblo. Pensaban en demolerla dentro de algunos meses. Pero bueno volvamos al otro asunto. Pip mientras caminaba estaba pensando en el porque todos lo trataban tan mal. Estaba tan hundido en sus pensamientos que cuando menos se dio cuenta estaba frente a la casa que, a decir verdad, parecía cementerio. El se quedo congelado del miedo solo viendo hacia el otro lado. Decidió cruzar lo más rápido posible y con los ojos cerrados para no sentir miedo pero esto fue un error debido a que se tropezó con una piedra. Cuando se dispuso a levantarse vio a algo o más bien a alguien frente a el pero como la casa estaba en un área oscura no alcanzo a distinguir quien era. Se levanto asustado y retrocedió pero también había otra persona atrás por lo que se desmayo del susto.

30 minutos después…

Pip estaba despertando lo único que alcanzaba a oír eran voces ¿Voces? ¿De quien? Y además ¿Dónde estaba? Al despertar vio entrar al cuarto donde el estaba a una niña de ojos verdes y pelo castaño vestida con una falda y un suéter gris, un listón de color rojo en la cabeza y zapatos negros:

-Hola- Le dijo mientras le sonreía de una manera amable.

-¿Quién eres tu?- le dijo todavía asustado- ¿Dónde estoy?-

-Estas en mi casa y me llamo Joey- le dijo haciendo la seña de "Amor y Paz"

-Mucho gusto Joey, soy Pip-

-Espera un segundo déjame decirle a mi hermana que ya despertaste-

-¿Tienes una hermana?- le pregunto

-De hecho son dos. Una es la mayor de todas mientras la otra es dos años menor que yo-

-¿Pues cuantos años tienes?-

-Once- le dijo y salio por la puerta.

Unos minutos después entro Joey pero seguida de una chica alta y delgada estaba vestida de rosa y era de pelo negro y ojos azules.

-Mary el es Pip- le dijo Joey a su hermana- Pip ella es mi hermana Mary-

-Veo que ya despertó-le dijo Mary a Joey-¿Me podrías dar el teléfono de tu casa para llamar a tus padres?-

-Si-Mary le dio una libreta y un bolígrafo a Pip y el escribió su teléfono.

-Gracias ahora permítanme un segundo por favor-

Mary salio del cuarto.

-Bueno ¿Ella es tu hermana mayor?-

-Si, ella es una chica muy agradable-

-Y tú hermana menor-

-Oh ella llega dentro de unos minutos por que esta trabajando-

-¿En que trabaja?-

-Ella trabaja en…-

Antes de decir algo se oyó un "¡Ya llegue!" desde afuera del cuarto.

-Es ella creo que llego mas temprano- le dijo y ambos salieron del cuarto.

En efecto era la hermana de Joey. Se notaba muy diferente a Mary y Joey debido a que tenía pelo azul y su piel era pálida. Sus ojos eran color café y estaba casi vestida completamente de negro solo tenia la diadema y la blusa debajo de su suéter abierto en color blanco.

-¿Que onda hermana? ¿Como te fue?-

-Bien nada nuevo que contar. Como siempre tuve que cavar zanjas y más zanjas-

Estaba con la mirada baja que no se dio cuenta que Pip estaba ahí pero Joey la regaño:

-Maria no seas maleducada-

-Ahora de que demonios me hablas-

-Saluda-

-¿A quien?-

-A el- le dijo señalando a Pip quien solo la saludo.

-Ah tu eres el que se desmayo del susto frente a nuestra casa cuando iba saliendo a trabajar y mi amiga me estaba esperando para llevarme al trabajo. Hola extraño-

-¡Maria!-le grito Joey

-¿Qué?-

-Saluda bien-

-No. Yo me voy a jugar "La leyenda de Imelda"-

-Eres una…-

-Ya basta niñas-les dijo Mary-Maria si eres una maleducada por no saludar bien a ese chico y tu Joey

No debes gritarle-

-Perdón pero si quieren mi opinión como diablos lo voy a saludar si ni siquiera me se su nombre-

-Ah…Buen punto-le dijo Joey

-Que estupideces-dijo un poco molesta-Como sea soy Maria-le dijo a Pip cruzando los brazos

-Yo soy Pip un gusto conocerte-

-Bueno Pip-le dijo Mary-Llame a tus padres, les di la dirección donde vivimos y vendrán por ti en unos minutos-

-De acuerdo-le respondió

-Bueno yo me voy a mi habitación-dijo Maria-Si tienen tele ahí se ven-

-Así es ella-le dijo Joey en voz baja a Pip

Mientras tanto en la habitación de Maria…

Maria estaba haciendo su tarea pero estaba un poco enojada debido a que ese día su trabajo había sido una estupidez en toda la extensión de la palabra.

Su compañera de trabajo le había tirado encima su café "accidentalmente" y a ella por golpearla le relucieron el sueldo. *Como odio mi trabajo pero ¿Qué mas puedo hacer?* Pensaba la chica un tanto triste. Terminando su tarea salio de su cuarto y fue a la cocina a prepararse un te de hierbas para calmarse.

Se fue a la sala y se sentó en el sofá cuando estaba calmándose escucho unos gritos ensordecedores del cuarto de arriba.

-¡Por el amor de Dios!- dijo subiendo y se dio cuenta que los gritos venían del cuarto de Joey

-¡Pero que diablos esta pasando aquí!- dijo gritando y abriendo la puerta con fuerza

-¡Un ratón!- grito Joey quien estaba parada en su cama muy pero muy asustada.

-¡Y a fuerzas tienes que gritar tan fuerte!-

-¡Que esta pasando aquí!- dijo Mary quien había entrado al cuarto de Joey

-Joey esta grite y grite por un tonto ratón-

-Tranquila Joey- le dijo Mary- Yo lo atrapo-

-Oigan ¿El chico raro ya se fue?-

-Si- dijo Mary que ya tenia el ratón en un frasco-Hace rato vinieron sus padres-

-Ah ok-dijo en tono despreocupado

-¿Por qué preguntas?-le pregunto Joey en un tono pícaro

-Por nada no malinterpretes-dijo en el mismo tono

-Bueno cambiando de tema-les dijo Mary-Me entere que hay cupo en la primaria de este pueblo así que mañana las llevare a inscribirlas-

-¡Si!-dijo Joey con su tono de voz infantil

-Mañana será un día de locos- dijo Maria como siempre con su tono de voz indiferente

-Vamos Maria será divertido además me dijo el hermano de Berry que ella estudia ahí-

-¿Eso es lo único bueno?-

-A veces me das miedo de lo amargada que eres ¿Sabes?-le dijo Joey

-¡Y tu me das risa de lo rara que eres y no te digo nada! ¿Verdad?-le dijo furiosa Maria

-Mejor ya me callo- dijo Joey asustada

Al día siguiente…


	2. Chapter 2

Al día siguiente…

Unos gritos se oían del cuarto de Maria…

-¡Por el amor de dios Maria ya levántate!- le gritaba Mary a su hermana

-¡No quiero!-

-¡Si no te levantas llegaremos tarde a la inscripción!-

-¡Y a mí que me importa!-

-¡Esta bien si no te levantas por las buenas será por las malas!-

Y dicho esto Mary comenzó a jalar a Maria de los tobillos pero ella se aferraba al colchón de su cama pero Mary cansada le dijo:

-¡Suficiente es hora de tomar medidas drásticas!-

Y luego de haber dicho eso….

Mientras tanto en el cuarto de Joey…

Joel estaba peinándose su cabello y cantando:

-Que linda soy, que bonita soy. Como me quiero-

Estaba muy tranquila cuando se oyeron los gritos de Maria y de Mary…

-¡Mary date por muerta!-

-¡Ahhhhhhhhhhhhhh!-

-Dios. ¿Qué habrá pasado?-pensaba Joey mientras salía de su cuarto.

Y cuando salio lo único que pudo hacer fue reírse al ver a Maria toda mojada y persiguiendo a Mary quien espantada corría lo mas rápido posible con un balde de agua en las manos.

-¡Perdón lo único que quería era hacer que te levantaras!-

-¡¿Y dejándome toda empapada? Juro por dios que me las vas a pagar-

-Maria creo que lo más conveniente es que vayas a bañarte-

-Pues ya que-

15 Minutos después…

Maria ya estaba lista y solo le faltaba algo en su mochila:

-Maria ¿Ya estas lista?-

-Si pero me falta algo-

-¿Pues que es?-

-Mi inhalador-

-Ah si. Te lo puse en tu mochila hace rato. Tú tranquila, ya vamonos-

-Esta bien-

En el camino Joey como siempre estaba dando uno que otro salto al caminar y Maria estaba con la cabeza baja mirando el piso cuando oyó un grito muy familiar…

-¡Maria mira atrás de ti!-

-Un segundo- dijo Maria para voltear

-Jajajajajaja-

-Oh por dios eres tú-

Y cuando vio era nada más y nada menos que…

-¡Berry!-

-¡Aquí estoy amiga mía!-

-Dios mió que bien-

-¿Y a donde te diriges?-

-A inscribirme a una escuela junto con mi hermana-

-Oh dios ojala sea donde yo estudio-

-Y es esa-

-¡Súper!-

-Bueno para Joey para mi no-

-¿Por qué?-

-Por que en todas las escuelas me toman por rara-

-Y por que crees que estoy ahí. Hasta Joey sabe que solo puede haber un raro en una escuela con un amigo raro también-

-Oye si es cierto-

-Eso es lo mas cierto que puede haber en la tierra-

-Bueno creo que…-dijo Mary-Deberíamos continuar nuestro camino-

-Si vamonos ya que Berry nos acompañe-

-Chévere- dijeron Berry y Maria a la vez

Mientras tanto en la primaria de South Park…

Pip estaba sentado mirando al pizarrón pero se notaba que no ponía atención a lo que la "maestra" estaba escribiendo. Estaba recordando lo que le había sucedido el día anterior con las dos chicas. A decir verdad la chica de cabellos azules le había llamado más la atención por su actitud y su frialdad.

¿Qué le pasaba a el? ¿Por qué recordaba tanto a esa chica? Y sobre todo ¿Por qué le llamaba tanto la atención? Estaba tan, como decirlo, ocupado tratando de contestarse a si mismo sus propias preguntas que no sabia ni siquiera que la "maestra"

le estaba hablando:

-Joven Pip-

-Ah ¿Que sucede?-

-Me puede decir de que estaba hablando-

-Eh… pues… de-

Antes de que pudiera contestar la directora estaba frente a la puerta con unos papeles:

-"Señorita" Garrison-

-¿Si?-

-Disculpe tenemos dos alumnas nuevas en esta institución. Y bueno ya de una vez que pasen-

-Oh esta bien, pasen niñas- y las alumnas pasaron-

-Chicos, hoy entran dos nuevas alumnas a la clase así que sean corteses con ellas-comenzó a decir a la clase el profesor/profesora o como lo quieran llamar-

Bueno niñas preséntense-

Una de ellas fue la primera en pasar…

-Como sea-comenzó a decir la chica-Bueno mi nombre es Mariane pero me dicen Maria-

En ese momento Pip que estaba escribiendo levanto la vista sorprendido porque la verdad eso no se lo esperaba.

-Me gusta la música metálica, los videojuegos, dibujar, las cosas gore, los cementerios, las áreas oscuras y solo una cosa mas… ¡Quien quiera que me juzgue de rara o puta o quien se meta conmigo juro que al día siguiente va a despertar en un hospital y no es juego!-

-De acuerdo señorita Maria puede sentarse. Ahora usted señorita Berry-

En lo que Berry se presentaba Maria se sentó a un lado de Wendy y enfrente de Pip quien solo la miraba un poco raro como si le alegrara verla pero de repente sus pensamientos fueron interrumpidos por Eric…

-Pip que no se te olvide la broma que hoy le haremos a la directora-

-Ah si como sea no hay problema-

A la hora del almuerzo…

Maria iba seguida de Berry y se les ocurrió sentarse en una mesa llena de niñas entre las cuales estaban Bebe y Wendy…

-¡Hola!-comenzó a decir (o mas bien gritar) Berry-¿Nos podemos sentar aquí?

-Si por supuesto-

-¡Chévere!- dijo Berry y dicho esto ella y Maria se sentaron.

Ustedes se estarán preguntando ¿Quién diablos es Berry?

Ok Berry es como decirlo Izzy de Isla del drama pero en versión de 9 años con pelo negro y ojos color ámbar que siempre viste de rojo y hace muchas pero muchas maldades.

Pero volvamos a lo anterior estaban Berry y Maria junto con las otras niñas y empezaron a conversar. Unos minutos después y de repente sin saber por que Maria se sorprendió cuando Wendy le dijo de la nada algo que la puso un poco nerviosa:

-Oye Maria-

-¿Qué?-

-Creo que Pip te esta mirando-

Maria volteo a la mesa que estaba a un lado y Pip al verla volteo a otro lado nervioso. En eso Bebe le dijo…

-Parece que le gustas-

-¿Estas loca?-

-Solo digo la verdad-

-Apenas lo conozco-

-¿Ah si?-

-Si ayer se desmayo enfrente de mi casa, y cuando llegue de trabajar el ya estaba despierto-

-Ah bueno-

-Si tienes razón-le dijo Wendy-Pero talvez tu si le gustas-

-Pues…No lo se-dijo poniéndose un poco roja-Pero cambiemos de tema. Alguna vez han jugado Resident Evil?-

Luego de esto se pusieron a conversar de nuevo hasta que se acabo el tiempo y regresaron al salón.

Ya en la clase…

La "maestra" les empezó a dictar cosas sobre el arte hasta que por fin les dijo sobre un dibujo…

-Bueno lo que van a hacer es un dibujo como a ustedes les plazca. Debido a que piensan que en esta escuela casi no hay clases de arte y los mejores dibujos los mandaremos al gobierno. Así que comiencen a dibujar-

Cada quien hacia su dibujo como quería. Berry que estaba a un lado de Maria vio el dibujo de ella pero su dibujo no era algo del otro mundo por que en el dibujo ella aparecía como la muerte. Mientras Berry se dibujaba con el traje de Mario Bros y dando un enorme salto hacia la luna. Pip mientras tanto estaba dibujando un paisaje debido a que era lo mejor que podía dibujar pero no dibujaba tan bien. Cuando todos terminaron entregaron sus dibujos y la "maestra" otra vez empezó a hablar:

-Bueno los dibujos los calificare con la directora enseguida vuelvo-

Y cuando se fue todo el salón empezó a hacer escándalo, algunas chicas estaban platicando y los chicos bueno mejor no les cuento. Maria estaba leyendo y de repente escucho que alguien le hablaba pero no supo quien en medio de tanto ruido. Cuando se volteo supo que era Pip:

-Hola Maria-

-Hola Pip- le dijo indiferente

-Eh… ¿Cómo estas?-

-Igual que siempre. Aburrida-

-¿Oye te puedo preguntar algo?-

-Ya me preguntaste algo-

-Otra cosa-

-Bueno-

-¿Tú eres emo?-

-No- le dijo molesta

-Bueno es que te lo pregunte por que Cartman dijo que eras una emo rara y fea-

-¿Por qué todos me juzgan de rara, emo, fea o todo eso?-decía con un tono triste y sus ojos llenos de lagrimas-No soy así-

-Tranquila yo no pienso que eres así, solo pienso que eres algo fría y distante-

-Bueno pues si lo soy, pero no soy emo-

-Tranquila no le hagas caso a ese idiota-

-Esta bien- le dijo con una sonrisa-Pero no me voy a quedar con las ganas de darle un escarmiento-

-¿Que harás?-

-No te imaginas ni lo que le va a pasar-

A la hora de salida…

Todos los que participarían en la broma a la directora estaban reunidos solo faltaba Pip.

-Donde estará ese idiota-pensaba Cartman

En dos minutos Pip ya estaba ahí y como lo habían planeado cuando le aventaron los globos a la directora le dieron uno a el y corrieron. Cartman se escondió en unos arbustos y de repente vio un paquete que decía "Para Cartman el mas inteligente de todos los loosers del salón" y cuando lo abrió…

Mientras la directora regañaba a Pip por la broma y se escucharon unos gritos.

-Dios mió-dijo la directora cuando vio a Cartman ser perseguido por abejas.

La directora fue a ver a Cartman quien se había arrojado a un charco y mientras se iba salio de otro arbusto Maria.

-¿Y que? ¿Abrió el paquete?-

-A juzgar por las picaduras…si-

-Se merece eso y más. Oye te quería preguntar si quieres ir a mi casa el viernes en la tarde. Berry, Joey y yo invitaremos a nuestros amigos a ver películas y jugar videojuegos-

-No lo se. Si me dan permiso si-

-Solo una cosa más. ¿Has jugado Resident Evil?-

-No-

-Bueno. Adiós-

-Adiós-

Y los dos se fueron por caminos distintos. Mientras Cartman ya sabía que Maria le había jugado la broma y pensaba vengarse.

En la casa de Maria…


	3. Chapter 3

En la casa de Maria…

Era de noche. Maria estaba leyendo cuando tocaron a su puerta:

-Maria ábreme-le dijo Mary

-¡Voy!- gritó y se levantó para ir a abrir-¿Qué sucede?- le dijo cuando abrió la puerta

-Maria, quiero saber si te fue bien en la escuela-

-Si, me fue bien ¿Por?-

-Es que, tú sabes que en otras escuelas no te aceptaban y por eso quiero saber si te fue bien en tu primer día-

-Tú cálmate. Estoy bien. Además en la escuela ya tengo amigos_-*Y un enemigo*_ Pensó Maria

-Bueno, esta bien. Buenas noches-

-Hasta mañana-

Al día siguiente…

Maria, Joey y Berry estaban caminando a la parada de autobús y se toparon con el grupito de Stan.

-Hola- los saludo Berry

-Hola- la saludaron todos

-Soy Berry-

-Sabemos quien eres-le dijo Kyle

-¿Apoco si?-

-Si, te presentaste ayer en la escuela-le dijo Stan

-Si pero a mi me gusta presentarme muchas veces-

-Bueno-le dijo Kyle

Mientras esperaban el autobús llego Cartman muy enojado y apenas vio a Maria empezó a gritarle:

-¡Tu hija de puta!-le grito-Ya se lo que me hiciste ayer-

-Piérdete pendejo, tú empezaste-

-¿Y yo que hice? ¿Eh?-

-Me llamaste emo, rara y fea. Y dije que cualquiera que me tratara de rara o puta yo me iba a vengar de el o ella-

-¿Ah si? Pues yo me vengare ya lo veras-

-¡Púdrete!-le dijo enseñándole el dedo medio

Mientras estaban discutiendo ellos dos los otros se le quedaban viendo con cara de "Ay dios" hasta que llego el autobús y la conductora empezó a gritar:

-¡Cállense y súbanse o los dejo aquí!-

Se subieron todos y Maria se sentó a un lado de Stan:

-Hola Maria-

-Que onda Stan-

-Oye y ¿Como te ha ido?-

-Ay, no inventes si apenas hoy es mi segundo día de escuela y ya me estas preguntando como si no me hubieras visto en años-

-Oh, esta bien-

-Mira mejor hablemos de otra cosa-

-Ah si se me olvidaba decirte que Berry me invito a tu casa el viernes-

-Si, le dije que invitara a sus amigos. El viernes veremos películas y jugaremos videojuegos-

-Genial-

Los dos se pusieron a conversar y de repente la conductora los callo:

-¡Ustedes dos dejen de hablar!-

-¡Cállese la boca!- le grito Stan

-¿Qué dijo?-

-Dijo que Berry es algo loca-le respondió Maria

-Ah bueno-

-¿Me hablas a mi?-le dijo Berry

-Si claro- le dijo Maria muy sacada de onda.

-Ah bueno-

Maria lo único que pudo hacer fue golpearse la frente con la mano. Al llegar a la escuela ella se bajo del autobús y camino hacia el salón con su misma expresión de aburrimiento. Ella se sentó y comenzó a leer. Pip acababa de llegar y se sentó atrás de ella.

La "maestra" empezó a dictar unas cosas hasta que llego la hora del almuerzo. Maria decidió sentarse sola y empezó a leer:

-"_La vida va, va y no vuelve mas, así como debes aprovecharla debes respetarla" _Si como no-

-¿Me puedo sentar contigo?- pregunto alguien

-Ah, eres tú. Si siéntate si quieres- le dijo al que le pregunto que era Pip

-Gracias. Oye ¿Qué haces sola?-

-Leyendo-

-Bueno-

Mientras tanto en otra mesa…

-Kenny, Butters ¿Ustedes son mis amigos? ¿Cierto?-

-Si…Creo-le dijo Butters

-Por supuesto-le dijo Kenny

-Perfecto, necesito que me hagan un favor-

Unos minutos después...

La hora del almuerzo termino y entraron al salón para seguir la clase. Luego de un rato llego la hora del recreo. Maria estaba leyendo y de repente llegaron Kenny y Butters:

-Hola Maria-le dijo Butters

-¿Qué haces?-le pregunto Kenny

-Estoy leyendo _"La vida va" _por Martina Jiménez. Y creo que a ustedes no les debería explicar que hago-

-Que interesante- le dijo Kenny

-Oigan ¿Qué están haciendo?-les dijo Maria cuando los dos se le acercaban con una cuerda para luego gritar.

Un rato después Kenny y Butters llevaron a Maria con Cartman que estaba sentado de espaldas.

-Aquí la tenemos jefe-le dijo Kenny

-¿Qué hacemos con ella?-le dijo Butters con un tono como preocupado

-Lévenla con los: Conejitos-les dijo Cartman

Ya con los Conejitos…

Maria estaba siendo atada por Kenny y Butters:

-Tranquila, te liberaremos a la hora de salida-le dijo Butters

-Butters no arruines el plan-le dijo Kenny mientras le daba un zape-Mejor ayúdame con los Conejos-

Ambos sacaron conejos de una jaula y luego Kenny le puso perfume con olor a zanahoria a Maria:

-Kenny ¿Qué haces?-le pregunto Butters asustado

-Poniendo le perfume a Maria-

-Pero eso atraerá a los Conejos-

-Ese es el plan-

-¡Juro que cuando me suelte pagaran caro!-les grito Maria-¡Y tu y Cartman serán los que mas sufrirán!-le grito a Kenny viéndolo de manera amenazante

-Ah si, se me olvidaba algo-dijo Kenny le tapo la boca a Maria con una venda-Bien nosotros nos vamos. Adiós Maria-

Unas horas después:

Pip estaba caminando cuando vio a Maria atada y rodeada de conejos:

-Por dios Maria ¿Quién te ha hecho esto tan horrible?-le pregunto un poco enojado mientras le quitaba la venda de la boca.

-Fue el imbecil de Cartman-le dijo Maria cuando le quito la venda

-¿Cartman?-

-Si-

-Ese idiota-le dijo mientras la desataba

Unos minutos después…

Pip a la hora de salida fue con Cartman y le empezó a gritar:

-¡Cartman! ¿Quién te crees? ¡Eres un hijo de puta!-

-Pip ¿Qué te pasa? Yo no he hecho nada-

Pip se lanzo hacia Cartman para golpearlo pero Cartman lo golpeo con el puño cerrado en la nariz:

-¡Ja! ¿Crees que puedes contra mí? Tu no lastimas ni a una mosca-

-¡Oye idiota!-le grito Maria que estaba atrás de el

-¿Qué quieres puta?-le dijo Cartman que se volteo

-Tú no eres más que un vil pusilánime-le dijo y lo golpeo con una rama que tenia escondida atrás de la espalda por lo que Cartman cayó al suelo noqueado.

-Perdedor-dijo y fue a ver a Pip que estaba sangrando por la nariz-¿Estas bien?-le pregunto pero ¡Maldita sea! Esa era la pregunta mas tonta que le pudo haber hecho a una persona en toda su vida si se encontraba así. _*¡No, no esta bien! ¡Idiota! ¿No pudiste haber hecho otra pregunta?* _

-Si estoy bien-le dijo un tanto nervioso porque Maria estaba parada frente a el

-Bueno-le dijo extendiéndole la mano para ayudarlo a levantarse

-Gracias-le dijo Pip tomando la mano de Maria

Todos los que estaban presentes no pudieron evitar decir el típico "Son novios" cuando vieron que aun no se soltaban de las manos.

-Disculpa-le dijo Maria un poco roja mientras lo soltaba-Me…me tengo que ir. Hoy entro temprano a trabajar. Nos vemos mañana. Adiós- dijo mientras se iba lo más rápido posible

-Claro, adiós- le dijo antes de que ella se fuera

En la casa de Maria…


End file.
